Naruto na MTV com João Gordo D
by Sukinho
Summary: Minha primeira fic '


- Entrevista com Naruto ;D -

Tsunade:Tenho uma ótima notícia pra vocês ;D

Naruto:Vai deixar eu virar Hokage?\o\

Tsunade:Err...Não --'

Sakura:Vai matar o Naruto?\o\

Tsunade:Talvez...quem sabe -pisca pra Naruto-

Naruto:-treme de medo-

Sasuke:Vai trazer alegria aos povos africanos que morrem de fome e sofrem pelo mundo? T.T -começa a chorar-

Tsunade:-gota imensa- Estão todos errados...u.ú' Eu vou levar alguns de vocês para um programa de entrevista.

Naruto:Com aquele gordo seboso que grita "Beijo do gordo"?

Tsunade: -tapa no Naruto- Não sua monga...é com um gordo, mas não esse xD

Naruto: -curativo- x.x'

Itachi: -aparece do nada- Irmão tolo -olha pra Sasuke- ¬/\¬' -olha pra Naruto- BAKA UAHUAHUAHUAHUHA XD

Tsunade:Ja que você está aqui, vai também

Itachi:Pra onde?õo'

Tsunade:Pra um programa de auditório com esses aí ..'

Itachi:Pra eu provar que sou melhor que o emo do meu irmão?o/\o

Sasuke:Eu num xou emo...u.u'

Sakura:EMO XD AUHAUHUAHUAHUHUAHUAHUUAHUAUAHUAHUAHUAH XD

Naruto: -todo fudido- Pensei que você amasse o Sasuke...oo'

Sakura:Amava...agora a Tsunade-sama me mostrou de quem realmente eu amo -pisca pra Shizune-

Shizune: -pisca de volta-

Tsunade:Bem, como eu ia dizendo, vocês vão e acabou a discussão -olhar de poucos amigos-

Naruto:Onde está a van que vai levar a gente? -morrendo de medo-

Tsunade:Van? -morre de rir- O máximo que a renda de Konoha pode pagar é esse fusca aqui -aponta pra um fusca rosa todo lascado e com ferrugem-

Todos: -capota-

Sakura:Mas aí só cabem 5 pessoas...oo'

Tsunade:Onde cabem 5 cabem 13 ;D

Naruto:Num vou me espremer com uma cambada de marmanjo não...só com a

Sakura-chan 8D

Sakura:Sai fora u.ú -pedalada no Naruto-

Tsunade:Só quem vai é o Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Neji, Itachi, Kiba e... -antes de acabar, aparece Orochimaru-

Orochimaru:Kukukukukukukukuku eu também vou ;D

Kabuto:Chefinho, cuidado ;;

Orochimaru:Cala a boca, bicha burra u.ú

Tsunade:Porque você quer ir, cobroso?o.o'

Sakura:Pra dar uns pegas no Sasuke ;

Sasuke:PORQUE EU?!?!PORQUE SEMPRE EU?!?QUE MUNDO INJUSTO!! . '

Itachi: -olha de lado e fala com uma gota na cabeça-Emo...o/\o'

Rock Lee:GAI-SENSEI, FILMA EU òó 

Gai-Sensei:zZzZZZzzZzZzZ hein? -dormindo-

Tsunade:-gota-Acabem com esse momento Sasuke..digo -tosse-, esse momento melodramático.

Sasuke:ÇÇ

Sakura e Naruto:-rolando de rir-

Tsunade:Então tá decidido, o cobroso também vai com vocês \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Orochimaru:Vou dominar o mundo através de um simples programa de TV KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU -risada do mal-

Kabuto:Chefinho, cuidado com a pressão ;;'

Orochimaru:Cala a boca sua puta desvairada òÓ

Itachi:Nossa, cobroso, quando começou a imitar um macho tão bem?o/\o

Orochimaru:Aprendi com o Sasuke -pisca pro Sasuke-

Sasuke:BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Itachi:Retiro o que disse o/\o'

Tsunade:Vai logo com isso -empurra todo mundo no fusquinha-

Kiba:CARALHO LEE, TIRA O PÉ DO MEU FUCINHO!!TA FEDENDO SEU PORCO!!

Ino:-aparece do nada do lado do Sasuke-Alguém me chamou?;D

Sakura:Não, já pode ir embora oo'

Galera do Mal:Sakura 1 x Ino 0

Sasuke:-da um lenço pra Ino- Chora comigo ;;

Orochimaru:Não ligue para ela, Sasuke-chan...quando a gente voltar pra a Wonder Land, a gente vai no minhocão ;D

Itachi:LOL

Sakura:LOL

Naruto:LOL

Jiraya, o motorista:LOL -solta o volante- oo'

Todos:SE ESSA PORRA NÃO VIRAR, BATER OU CAPOTAR...EU CHEGO LÁ \O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/

--carro quebra--

Jiraya:Fudeu XD

Itachi:Eu vou ficar no carro com o cobroso e essa bicha?o/\o'

Jiraya:Se você quiser ir apé...pode ir...se não, aguenta preiboy XD

Itachi:Preiboy??Cada gíria retrô /\''

Rock Lee:Eu conserto òó 

--Lee consertando o carro e todos lá fora jogando Uno--

Neji:Se fudeu, eu ganhei seu verme imundo e homossexual!Eu previ isso!

Naruto:ii

Kiba:Homossexual XD

Neji:Cala a boca, seu poodle também homossexual.Eu previ que você ia dizer isso.Eu previ que ia ganhar.Eu sou foda!

Kiba:-abraça Naruto- ii

Sakura:Aff...seu poser metido a vidente '

Lee:Acabei!! O

Todos:AEEEEEEEEW \O/

--Depois de muito ficar naquele fusca, finalmente chegam à MTV--

Naruto:Votz...MTV?

Sasuke:Aqui passa clip da Nx Zero!E do Fresno!E do Simple Plan!'-'

Itachi:Emo inútil ù/\ú

Jiraya:Se fuderam...eu vou embora ;D -sai em disparada- \o/

Todos:-gota-

--Entram no prédio e chegam no estúdio onde um gordo está sentado na frente de um grande sofá--

João Gordo:Ae seus puto!!Até que enfim chegaram seus merda!

Sakura:Delicado ..

Itachi:Gostei dele D

João Gordo:Perae, sinto cheiro de...EMO?!?!?!?! -olha pra Sasuke-

Sasuke:..'

João Gordo:Ô Trovão, tem um emo aqui! D

Trovão:-vem voando em cima do Sasuke- MORRE DESGRAÇA Ò.Ó

Sasuke:PINICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!TToTT -Sendo esmurrado-

Itachi:AHAUHAUHUAHUAUAHUAHUAHAUA XD irmão emo foi ownado XD

João Gordo:Vamo começar essa porra logo u.ú

Naruto:Começa por mim '-'

João Gordo:Beleza seu puto...teu nome é Charuto né?

Naruto:NARUTO!!SEU BAKA Ò.Ó

João Gordo:A mesma merda ¬¬'

Sakura e Itachi:AHAUHAUUAHUAH XD

João Gordo:Naruto...correm os boatos que você é daltônico.É verdade?XD

Naruto:MENTIRA!!O

Sakura:Mentira nada...que tipo de ninja usa laranja?!

Todos:Reiosse XD

Naruto:;;

Kiba:Se fudeu XDDDDDD

João Gordo:Outra pergunta:Naruto, você é loiro oxigenado?XD

Naruto:100 natural o.oV

Sasuke:SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOO!! -levando cuecão- MANINHO!!ToT

Itachi:Que merda...cala a boca, seu emo!!Ò/\Ó

João Gordo:Pensei que tu usava L´Oreal XDDDDDD auhauhau

Naruto:Pensei que a TV que engordava as pessoas ¬¬'

João Gordo:Ô seu puto, fica na tua ò.ó

Todos:PORRADA \O\ PORRADA \O/ PORRADA /O/

João Gordo:Vamo pra próxima...Sakura...me disseram que você prefere uma aranha do que uma cobra D

Sakura:Quem gosta de cobra é o Sasuke oo'

Orochimaru:Alguém falou em mim? D

Todos:-gota- -.-'

João Gordo:Sakura, me disseram que tu corta pros dois lados...é vero?O

Sakura:Nada disso!ò.ó Eu só corto pro mesmo lado que o Naruto corta 8D

João Gordo:Então você é gay?oo'

Sakura:Naruto, você é gay?oo'

Naruto:O único gay daqui é o Sasuke oo'

Sasuke: -sendo espancado, todo roxo- ToT

Sakura:Eu to dizendo que eu gosto é de mulher XD

Orochimaru:Melhor que agora o Sasuke-chan é só meu KUKUKUKUKUKUKU

João Gordo:Ih o cara ae oo'

Itachi:Licensa seu Trovão - pega Sasuke e joga pro Orochimaru- Leva logo!!!

Orochimaru:KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU SÓ MEU D

João Gordo:O próximo...Sasuke?

Sasuke:DiXz

João Gordo:Vou te bater...é sério u.ú

Sasuke:PuQuÊe?

João Gordo:Esquece, bem, dizem poraí que você é emo...eu num vou nem perguntar porque já sei que você é...seu gay ¬¬'

Sasuke:DiXcRiMinAçÃuH

Itachi:Fala assim de novo e te meto bala!!ò/\ó

João Gordo:Homi...por favor, vá a merda!!Bem, cansei de entrevistar o Sasuke.Próximo, Rock Lee?-começa a rir- Que nome tosco...porque Rock Lee?

Lee:Meu nome não é tosco seu gordo vagabundo òó 

João Gordo:Ae truta, oia o respeito ò.ó'

Lee:Meu nome é foda assim, porque eu sou inquebrável como uma pedra e pareço com meu pai -mostra uma foto do Bruce Lee- 

João Gordo:-gota- LOL bem, porque você num é cacetero que nem o resto da galera?Tipo, tu tem algum problema no corpo?

Lee:Eu não consigo usar Ninjutsu nem Genjutsu, porque eu...-começa a chorar- EU NÃO SEEEEEEEEEEI Ç.Ç

João Gordo:Foda-se ¬¬, cara duas perguntas por candidato ta ótimo...me poupa tempo...agora é o Pai Diná, digo, Neji \o\

Neji:Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso...

João Gordo:Já que você é tão foda, porque não prevê quando eu vou morrer??

Naruto:Eu faço isso!!Você vai morrer quando acabar de entrevistar o Orochimaru!

João Gordo:Véio, se eu num morrer, tu vai me pagar 10 real, beleza?XD

Naruto:Beleza 8D

João Gordo:Neji, porque teu olho é branco?

Neji:Porque eu sou cego

João Gordo:Sério?O

Neji:Não ¬¬' Meu olho é branco porque minha família é rox e é diferente de todas.

João Gordo:Então, sua família só quer ser o bicho da goiaba?8D

Todos:-super gota- Bicho da goiaba?XD

João Gordo:Quando alguém quer ser foda demais...num conhecem gírias não é?oo'

Neji:Não, minha família é foda porque eu estou nela.E você é um gordo analfabeto.

João Gordo:Como descobriu que eu sou analfabeto?Previu isso?

Neji:Vi na sua carteira.A propósito, tinham 100 reais lá né?

João Gordo:Como você sabe?OO

Neji:Pois é.Tinha, não tem mais.Eu peguei '

--bateria de comediante ao fundo-- oO'

João Gordo:Próxima pergunta, você e a Hinata tem relações sexuais?oo

Neji:Claro que não.Eu sou muito foda pra fazer sexo com ela.Eu faço sexo comigo mesmo...eu sou o único hábil o suficiente pra fazer sexo comigo ¬¬'

João Gordo:Você é quase um Jhonny Bravo '

--Intervalo Comercial--

João Gordo:-pega uma cerveja, toma um gole e dá um arroto-

Itachi:-joga o graveto-

Kiba:-sai correndo- É meeeeeeeeeeu o//

Itachi:Que tosco /\'

Naruto:-coloca o pé pra Kiba tropeçar- Epa, foi mal XD

Kiba:-tropeça e tem traumatismo craniano- x.x'

Naruto:Menos um mané XD

--De volta ao programa--

João Gordo:-toma o resto da cerveja e arrota- Agora é a vez do poodle desnaturado, Kiba.

--Membro da Staff cochicha algo no ouvido de João Gordo--

João Gordo:Bem, Kiba se fudeu.Então, é a vez do irmão do emo, Itachi.

Itachi:-pega um lança-foguetes e atira em Sasuke- MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!MORRA IRMÃO IMBECIL XD

Sasuke:-míssel bate na bariga de Sasuke e o carrega para fora do estúdio, para os céus-

Sakura:LOL VIROU ANJINHO XD

João Gordo:Itachi, porque você tem esses risquinhos perto dos olhos?

Itachi:Já ouviu falar em olheiras?¬/\¬'

João Gordo:Olheiras de quê?

Itachi:Kis...pera, não é da sua conta ¬/\¬'

Naruto:-tosse- Cof cof...Kisame...Cof Cof...Itachi Boiola...Cof Cof...XD

Itachi:Te pego lá fora ¬/\¬'

João Gordo:Saquei, tua gata né?XD

Naruto:O boy dele, isso sim XD

Itachi:Daltônico BV do caralho, fica quieto porra ù/\ú

João Gordo:Boiola auhauhuahuahuaahuhau XD Bem, Itachi, porque você num desativa um pouco seu Sharingan, num tem medo de ficar cego não?XD

Itachi:Claro que não...se eu ficar cego, uso o Kiba de cão guia XD

Sakura:Mas o Kiba morreu, eu acho oo'

Itachi:Ainda tem o Naruto...pode servir...XD

João Gordo:Velho, to puto...vem logo ae ô cópia do Michael Jackson!u.ú

Orochimaru:Quer ir no minhocão também?Kukukukukukukukukukuku.

João Gordo:Você é irmão do Michael??????

Orochimaru:Claro que não, eu sou o mestre dele...ensinei tudo o que ele sabe...kukukukukukuku!

João Gordo:Putz...porque você quer tanto o Sasuke?

Orochimaru:Porque ele é gos...digo, porque o corpo dele é perfeito para meus planos...kukukukukukukukukuku!

João Gordo:-começa a infartar- heeeeeelp x.x

Naruto:Eu falei, seu miserável!!/gg

João Gordo:-morre-

Sakura:Eu vou ralar...vai que sobra pra mim depois...-vai embora-

Lee:Sakura-chaaan me espera o.o 

Itachi:Eu ia matar ele, mas tudo bem...u/\u -vai embora-

Neji:Eu previ isso ¬¬' -vai embora-

Naruto:-vai pra a frente da câmera- Eu previ que ele ia morrer, eu sou foda!! XD -vai embora-

Orochimaru:Vou atrás do meu Sasuke kukukukukukukukukuku! -invoca a cobra gigante e monta nela e vai embora- 8D

Sakura:Naruto, como você sabia que o João Gordo ia morrer depois que entrevistasse o Cobroso??

Naruto:Eu sou foda!! XD -deixa cair um caderninho preto- Epa XD

Sakura:-pega o caderno- Death Note?XDDDDDDDD

Naruto:Sim!!Você é a próxima /gg

Sakura:Merda ..'

Naruto:Não se preocupe, se você fizer Censurado comigo, eu apago seu nome ;D

Sakura:-pega uma kunai- Não preciso de um caderno pra morrer...oo'

--Muito longe dali, Sasuke cai no chão, todo fudido--

Sasuke:Ai, onde eu estou?!

Negões:Uga uga uga???

Sasuke:Maravilha, to na África!!'------'

Negões:Uga?õô

Sasuke:Não se preocupem, eu vou salvar todos vocês!!Assim que me fizerem seu chefe!

Negões:-amarram Sasuke e o levam para uma fogueira-

Sasuke:PORQUE SEMPRE EU??QUE MUNDO INJUSTO!!TT

Negões:-começam a comer Sasuke-

Sasuke:MANINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ToT

Itachi:Ouviu isso?

Naruto:O que?Sasuke gritando sendo comido por africanos canibais?

Itachi:Não, sua chave caiu ;D

-------------------------------FIM---------------------------------


End file.
